U.S. Pat. No. 3,882,875 provides a vented pot-like vessel to contain water and provide a smoke chamber above the water, the smoke chamber being provided with finger controllable vents for the use of the user in diluting the smoke.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,881,499 illustrates a device with sedimentation chambers housed in the lower part of a tube.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,363,639 documents the use of single fritted disc filter.